(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a single-pull reel.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 12 and 13 show a conventional reel A10 employing a steel bead as the positioning structure. The reel A10 comprises a front cover A1, a spiral spring A2, a sliding seat A3, a transmission line A4, a steel bead A5 and a rear cover A6. In this conventional reel, the spring A2 is used to restore the transmission line A4 and a steel bead positioning structure is used. A multiple steel bead track A31 is provided at the bottom section of the sliding seat A3 to allow the steel bead A5 to roll along the track A31 and to engage. The designing of the track for the steel bead is difficult with respect to precision and the producing of a mold is laborious. Thus, the yield of the assembly will not be improved, and the cost of production will be increased.
Another drawback is that the friction of the track 31 or the gap formed is too large, this will cause the engagement being not possible. Thus, such conventional structure A10 is commonly not functioning or failure in engagement. Further, the transmission line cannot be gradually restored and positioned, and the accuracy of positioning at the track of the sliding seat is limited.